


Flicker

by Squarepeg72



Series: Shield and Quill [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Huddling For Warmth, Loss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: The flash of a spell shows two men what they truly love





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July's Roll-A-Drabble in Marvelously Magical Fanfiction FB group and MMF BIngo Square O5
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/43788297835/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/25J4d78ESH2MgAJoIakB8O?si=iD4bNowMRter4ygd4ekmSQ) Lost in the Light by Bahamas

_Lumos_  
Pale hair falls  
Escaping harm in a blink  
Cold seeping into his bones  
Searching for a spark

_Lumos_  
Dark hair falls  
Forced from harm in a blink  
Cold circling his heart  
Searching for home

_Lumos_  
Blinded for a moment  
Searching for the source  
Frozen to his space  
Waiting for a plan

_Lumos_  
Seeing for a moment  
Searching for his strength  
Frozen in his time  
Waiting for a sign

_Lumos_  
Scarred hands tremble  
Holding onto a ghost  
Shattered weapons fade  
Calling him home

_Lumos_  
Ghostly hands waver  
Holding on to dreams  
Shattered lives fade  
Calling him away

_Lumos_  
Searching for an escape  
Azure orbs fade  
Chilled heart stutters  
Enfolding a shatter dream

_Lumos_  
Looking for a home  
Hazel orbs glisten  
Chilled hands reach  
Enfolding a broken soul

_Lumos_  
Pale hair falls  
Returning to safety in a blink  
Warmth seeping into his bones  
Found in the spark

_Lumos_  
Dark hair falls  
Freed from fear in a blink  
Warmth filling his soul  
Found in the sacrifice


End file.
